


Me & You

by kuguuri



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, f/f - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: An evening spent on the couch with Momo





	Me & You

Momo gasped slightly as your lips moved down her throat and your hands moved down her waist to slip them under her shorts to playfully pinch at her bottom. Her body slightly jerked up and she lightly swatted at your arm for your action. 

You didn’t mind, only laughing softly and continuing to kiss her neck as your hands once again moved up to pull off her tight top. Momo pulled away to help you take off the article of clothing before wrapping her arms around your neck and pushed her chest into your face.   
You immediately latched your lips onto her breasts and began leaving small red marks all over, pushing down the cups of her bra to leave more. 

Taking in all of Momo’s sighs and moans, your hands continued their trailing over her body while your lips were occupied, eventually setting one on her waist and the other unbuttoning her shorts to allow your hand in. The moment your fingers met her clit through her panties, Momo gasped and her hips jerked up again. 

“Babe, please don’t tease tonight.” You smiled against her chest and pulled away to give her a quick kiss on the lips. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” you said as your fingers pushed aside her panties and you curled two fingers into her pussy. 

“You’re so wet that my fingers slipped right in. Were you thinking about it all day? Did you think and fantasize about how I good I was going to finger you? About how good and messy I was going to eat out that pretty pussy of yours?” Momo could only moan in response as you pumped your fingers in and out as best you could in your position. 

“If you want me to eat you out, we’re going to have to move from the kitchen and into the living room or bedroom.” As soon as you pulled your fingers out from inside her, Momo scrambled to get up from your lap and grabbed your hand to move you both towards the living room couch.   
She held onto your hand until she sat down on the middle of the couch and spread her legs wide open. 

You got on your knees and licked a stripe up her pussy through her underwear, never averting your eyes from her face. When she tilted her head back to release a sigh, you pulled away to pull off her underwear, Momo raising her hips to lessen the struggle. 

The second the underwear was flung to the side, you moved to attach your lips to her pussy. You placed gentle, open-mouthed kisses all over her cunt before you began licking up and down her slit. You wrapped your lips around her clit and sucked hard, smirking slightly when her back arched off the couch and her hands gripped tight the cushions beneath her. 

After sucking on it a few times, you move down to use your fingers to spread open her glistening cunt to push your tongue into her. You go into her fast and rough and messy as if you had been starving for days, fucking her with your tongue so hard her hands moved to grab the back of your head to push your face even closer, hips riding your face. 

When you started feeling her walls clenching around your tongue, you quickly pulled away to wrap your lips around her clit again and replaced your tongue with your fingers, thrusting in and out hard, curling them upwards to hit that sensitive spot inside every time they went in.   
Momo’s moans got louder as that tight knot in her belly starts uncoiling, releasing a choked moan when she reaches her peak. 

She slumps back on the couch, trying to come down from her high as you gently start licking up the mess, fighting the urge to dive back in and make her wither from overstimulation.   
Once you finished, you got up to grab your girlfriend water and settled on the couch next to her, allowing her time to catch her breath before pulling her down with to lie on the couch with you. She buries her face in your chest and places little kisses all over. 

In a little a bit, Momo was going to repay the favor.


End file.
